


Mr President

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Au Arturo is president, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aruto newly appointed president of the country. He learns he shares a telepathic bond with Fuwa who disagrees strongly with his ideals.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Kudos: 3





	Mr President

Aruto newly appointed president of the country.

He learns he shares a telepathic bond with Fuwa who disagrees strongly with his ideals.

Aruto knows bits about Fuwa but feels conflicted to learn more, since he’s very closed off.  
————————————

“I have reports to do, Mr. President.” Fuwa said.

“Yes as do I, but can’t we do that at lunch?” Aruto suggested.

Fuwa fixes his hoster.”You’ll have to explain to my boss why I’m bringing classified documents outside the prescient in public eye and how unimportant its for.”

Aruto frowned.”But, it’s only my eyes.”

“You just got here a few days ago. We’re all adju-“ Fuwa explained. He sighed looking over his watch. “I’m late.”


End file.
